Dream guy
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Can a simple topic between two popular girls cause Danny and Sam to admit what everybody around them already knows? Will they finally confess how in love they are with each other?
1. It started with a topic

A/N: Hello everybody :) This is my first fan fic for Danny Phantom. I read a lot of wonderful stories about them so I tried to write one of my own. I hope you like it :)

* * *

"And he would buy me the prettiest and most expensive clothes and shoes... Oh and he would take me out on exclusive dates..."

Sam rolled her eyes as she involuntary heard how Paulina described her dream guy to Star.

'Great like sitting behind them and having to see them isn't enough I also have to hear them talking about things like this.'

No point in denying that the goth girl was more than a little annoyed. Suddenly the bell rang signalizing that the lesson started. Sam was almost grateful when Mr. Lancer entered the class, because now Paulina and Star had to stop talking.

A few minutes into the lesson and an out of breath looking boy with black messy hair entered the room.

"Again late to my class Mr. Fenton. This is already the third time this week."

"I am sorry Mr. Lancer." The boy known as Danny Fenton rubbed his neck nervously.

"You have detention. Now sit down."

Danny sighed and went over to his seat between his two best friends.

"Which ghost was it this time?" Tucker asked without taking his eyes of his PDA, which he hid under his desk.

"Skulker."

Normally Sam would have been the first to be interested in details, but today she didn't feel like talking. Even if Paulina's description of her dream guy had disgusted her it was still a topic she thought about now. Unlike the most popular girl of Casper High Sam already knew who could take that place in her life, but she thought that there was no chance they would ever get together.

Next to her Danny wondered about her unusual behavior. She didn't even asked him if he was alright, something she always did when he told his friends about his newest ghost fight. Looking closer at her he saw that she seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"Sam." He called her quietly.

At first she didn't hear him, but after he said her name again she turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" The ghost boy asked her softly.

All he got for an answer was a nod and then she turned back to the front without really focusing on the lesson. Slowly Danny got worried.

"Yo Tuck."

The techno-geek looked up, awaiting his best friend's question.

"Did something happen before I got here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sam seems annoyed and she is spacing out."

Only now Tucker looked at his best female friend and saw that Danny was right, she seemed different.

'Why haven't I noticed that before? Well...maybe because I was to engrossed in my PDA, but then again Danny always pays much more attention than anybody when it comes to Sam. If he would only see that she gives him the same longingly glances he sends her way and finally make a move. I can't believe that they don't notice how in love they are with each other. The money I would get out of all the bets when they finally get together.'

Snapping out of his thoughts Tucker remembered that he had to answer Danny.

"I don't know. Maybe she is just annoyed because Paulina and Star were talking about some girl stuff or something like that the whole time before class started." Tucker shrugged and went back to giving his full attention to his PDA.

Danny was left to his own thoughts again.

'Sam being annoyed by Paulina that makes actually sense. I can't even understand now how I could have a crush on her when I had the perfect girl right in front of me the whole time.'

It was true, Danny had finally realized that Sam was right about Paulina, a pretty face with no character and true beauty.

The halfa sighed deeply and looked at Sam.

She was so perfect and beautiful and she didn't even know it. He cursed himself for being too afraid to say her just that and of course that he was in love with her, but he didn't want to destroy their friendship. If she didn't feel the same there was no way they could stay friends and he just couldn't lose her. She was too important to him and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

Other than with Paulina Danny was sure that what he felt for Sam was not just a High School crush. When he first saw her and became friends with her he knew that she was special. Since then he had fallen more for her each day and now, dare he say it, was deeply in love with her. He wasn't even sure if he had not been in love with her all along and just came to terms with his feeling the last years. Maybe some people would say that he was too young to know what love was, but he was sure that the feelings he held for his beautiful best friend were without a doubt love.

"Mr. Fenton is Miss Manson that more interesting than what I am talking about?"

At Mr. Lancer's voice Danny blushed a deep red and averted his eyes away from her.

'Great not only got I detention for being late, but now he also embarrasses me in front of the whole class...and Sam.'

When Mr. Lancer faced the board again the halfa looked shyly at his gothic beauty out of the corner of his eyes. He saw that she had a small blush on her cheeks and had sunken lower in her seat. From his left side he could hear Tucker snicker at his best friends embarrassment.

Suddenly a blue mist escaped Danny's mouth and he looked around, trying to see where the ghost could be. Looking out of the the window he noticed the Box Ghost with the Lunch box of Doom screaming 'Beware I am the Box Ghost. Fear me.'

'What a great start of the day.' The ghost boy sighed.

* * *

A/N: I hope it was okay for my first try on Danny Phantom. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Getting into discussion

A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favored or follows my story. Also I want to thank my two guest reviewers AJ and WriterChic. I was so happy to see that so many people liked my story. Please enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

After putting the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos and surviving Mr. Lancer's lessons it was time for lunch break.

"Do you have to eat so much meat." Sam complained, seeing one of her best friends shoving so much meat in his mouth that he almost choked on it.

"Of course meat is healthy and you have to eat it to survive High School." Tucker's answer was slightly muffled.

"Animals died for that meat so _they_ obviously didn't survive." She put the emphasis on the word 'they'.

Despite not liking to see his two best friends fight Danny was still glad that Sam was back to her old self. It still bothered him a little why she had spaced out for so long and hadn't been talking to him at all during class, but he decided to ask her about it later, maybe when Tucker wasn't around.

The bell rang and the three friends left for sport. In the girls locker room Sam was close to giving Paulina and Star a piece of her mind. When the two popular girls went on and on about the same thing they already discussed this morning Sam felt her left eye twitch.

"How shallow can you get? I mean really that is what your dream guy should do? Buy you things?"

Paulina turned around to face her.

"What do you want goth freak? It's not like you have to worry about how being with your dream guy is like. No one would ever want to be together with you anyway."

"Well I don't see you having a relationship. Maybe guys don't like your bitchy attitude, but I can be wrong and they just don't like your ugly personality." Sam countered.

Star gasped and Paulina lost her temper.

"How dare you. I am Paulina I don't have you saying such things to me you loser. I can get every guy I want including the guy you are so hopelessly in love with. All I have to do is snap my fingers and he is all over me."

Bringing Danny into this was a low blow. Sam found it difficult to swallow that.

'The worst about all this is that Paulina is probably right. Danny would even jump on the chance to carry Paulina's books and the hopeless part isn't very far from the truth either.'

The beautiful goth girl wasn't about to show her enemy how hard that comment had stung her.

"Don't flatter yourself. You are just a pretty face with no character and that will not work on guys forever."

"Well at least I have guys looking at me now and you never had and never will have anyone." Paulina knew that this wasn't the best comeback and it was a lie too. Even if the goth wore always black and didn't seemed to want attention Paulina had seen more and more guys checking her out. Maybe this was the reason why the most popular girl of Casper High was trying so fiercely to win this argumentation. She wanted to prove to herself and everyone else that she was still on top, but she wasn't all that successful so far.

"Yeah you got that right: at least. I hope you enjoy your popularity now because it won't last so much longer. Nobody wants a doll with no brain for a girlfriend." Sam snorted and left the locker room, leaving a speechless Star and beaten Paulina in her wake.

If Danny thought Sam's mood had been bad before it seemed to be worse when he saw her enter the gym. She was frowning and when he asked her if anything happened she said that everything was just fine. The sarcasm of that statement was even obvious to the clueless boy.

Sport had ended, Danny had skipped detention and after a ghost attack, which wasn't that scary seeing that it was the Box Ghost again, the three friends were on their way home.

"So still want to come over for our Friday movie night?" Sam asked. Her mood had finally brightened the moment they had left the school.

"Sure." Danny smiled at her.

"I am sorry but my mom just text me that my aunt and her family are visiting this weekend. Seems like you lovebirds will be alone this time, but I am sure you two won't mind that." Tucker teased.

Before any of his best friends could deny anything or in Sam's case kick him with her combat boots he ran up to his house.

"Have fun you two." And gone he was.

Danny rubbed his neck nervously. Seemed like he would get his chance to talk to Sam alone about what was bothering her sooner than he had thought.

"Well then come over around seven?" Sam asked with a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Alright see you later." The ghost boy waved goodbye. Transforming in an alley near by he flew the rest of the way home. He changed back before opening the door. Like most of the time he was greeted with a loud bang and a smoke cloud coming from the kitchen. Anybody else would have panicked and run to see what happened, but Danny knew better.

"Mom, Dad I am home." He announced and attempted to go to his room. He didn't even get to the staircase before Jack Fenton appeared out of the smoke cloud.

"Don't you want to see the new Fenton gadget my son?"

"Maybe later Dad."

"Okay. Maddie I already have a name for our new invention." And back in the kitchen he went.

'At least everything here is normal. Well normal for my family.'

Going to his room the halfa decided to take a quick nap before going over to Sam. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to Skulker and he had still three hours left before he had to get ready for the movie night.

'I will just lay down for a minute.'

A few hours later Danny woke up. Looking at his clock he saw that he had only half an hour left so he took a quick shower and got dressed. To be faster he changed into his ghost form as soon as he had left the house.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Time to talk

A/N: This is the last chapter and I want to thank all who read my story. I was so happy to see that you liked my story so much. Please enjoy the last chapter :)

* * *

Sam had just finished setting up the snacks and drinks when the doorbell rang. She was really grateful that her parents were gone for the weekend, seeing that they didn't like Danny coming over.

"Hey Mr. Phantom how do I deserve this honor?" She smiled when she saw him.

Only now Danny remembered that he was still in ghost form and changed back.

"Hey Sam." He hugged her a little longer than he normally did when others were around. It just felt so right to have her in his arms that he didn't want to let go and even dared to pull her a little closer.

Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Sam, but she was the last to complain about it. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks. Was Danny really hugging her longer and closer than normally or was it just her wishful thinking?

When Danny finally broke the hug a slight blush showed on his face.

"So which movie are we seeing?"

"Guest choice tonight." Sam said and led him to the basement.

Danny laughed slightly and the two settled back in the big seats. Half way through the movie he couldn't wait any longer to ask his goth girl what was wrong with her. It had bothered him since this morning when he had noticed her spacing out in class.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" She looked away from the movie and straight in the baby blue eyes of her best friend.

"What is bothering you? Did Paulina annoy you this morning?"

Sam was surprised that her normally clueless friend had noticed that Paulina was the source of her distress, but she wasn't about to tell him anything about the parts of her day that he had missed.

"Paulina annoys me all the time."

"Seriously Sam I want to know what is wrong with you. First you were spacing out in Mr. Lancer's lesson and then when you entered the gym you not only looked angry but also almost hurt."

Danny saw the struggle in Sam's eyes, clearly she was thinking about talking to him about the problem or denying that there even was one.

"Please Sam you know you can tell me anything."

She hesitated for a moment before breaking the eye contact.

"The shallow witch just got on my nerves."

"With what?" Danny had the feeling that there was more behind this than she was telling him.

"Some things." She still wasn't looking at him.

"Sam." The halfa gently pulled her chin up so they could make eye contact.

The goth girl knew that there was no way she could lie to this baby blue eyes.

"Well it was just her and Star talking about dream guys and me getting annoyed by that so I got in an argumentation with her... I don't even know why it is bothering me? It's stupid."

She shouldn't get so worked up about such a little thing and she wasn't even sure why she was taking what Paulina had said seriously.

'Well probably because she struck a nerve with her comment about Danny.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by her best friend.

"Nothing that is bothering you is stupid."

"Sure it is. I am stupid. What she said is true I can't get any guy to even notice me and she can have every guy she wants...even you." The last part wasn't meant for his ears, but the halfa still heard it.

"Me?" He asked truly bewildered. How could Sam still think he had a crush on Paulina when all he could think about was how in love he was with his beautiful best friend. "Do you really think I like Paulina?"

Sam broke the eye contact and nodded.

"Sam that with Paulina was just a stupid crush and I realized that you were right about her all along. I haven't be crushing on her since forever because I was to busy thinking about someone else."

Danny blushed bright red at his own words. Where had all that come from? Was he really going to risk being rejected by her?

The goth girl looked up with hurt evident in her eyes. She saw a rare emotion in her best friend's eyes: Love. Whoever this girl was she meant the world to him and he was going to love her forever.

She wasn't ready to know the hard truth. Her heart felt already like it was broken beyond repair, she really didn't want to know which girl was making him this happy. She was supposed to be the level-head and strong-minded one in their group so she couldn't cry now, especially not in front of Danny. She had to get out of here before she broke down.

"I am tired so I will hit the pillow. You can watch the rest of the film if you want, just close the door behind you when you go." She hoped her voice wasn't shaking.

Standing up she made her way to the staircase. Not a moment longer could she stay close to him. The heartbreak was too much to bear for her right now, she needed to get out of here and be away from him.

"Sam wait." Danny was out of his seat in seconds and reached for her arm to hold her back.

"What?" She almost added 'You have already broken my heart so what more do you want?"

Danny heard the pain in her voice, but he didn't know what had caused it. All he knew was that he wanted to take it away from her. What was making her so upset?

"What are you still doing here when you could spend time with that girl instead of me right now. Just leave me alone." Sam said and pulled away from Danny.

She knew how clueless her best friend could be, but couldn't he see how much he hurt her right now? He should just leave so she could put the pieces of her broken heart back together, even when she doubted that there was anything left of her heart after his words.

Slowly it began to dawn on Danny that he was the one who had caused her so much pain. He thought he made it clear that she was the one he had been talking about, but now she got it all wrong and he was to blame for her emotional pain. He had to fix it.

Danny grasped her arm and spun her around so she was in his arms. Taking her chin in his hand he made her eyes lock with his. Beautiful amethyst eyes meet his baby blues.

"I am with this girl right now. Sam you are the one I can't stop thinking about. I am in love with you."

"Really?" Danny saw Sam's eyes water.

"Yes I love you Sam Manson." He stroked her cheek softly.

"I love you too."

Slowly the ghost boy pulled his beautiful goth girl closer and tilted her head. Their eyes fluttered close and his lips meet hers in a soft loving kiss. This was not a fake-out make-out, it was real and it marked the beginning of a life long love story.

* * *

A/N: So this is it. I hope you liked it and thanks again for reading it. Should I write more Danny Phantom stories? Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
